Bones Space
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Poblíž Washingtonu D.C. bude nalezena loď která vypadá že je z vesmíru. V Jeffersonově Institutu se ale forenzní vyšetřování promění v horor protože mrtvá těla doslova ožijí a budou se snažit zabít každého. Pak se to ještě více zvrtne když se do problému případu Bootha a Brennanové, zapletou dva muži kteří trvdí že jsou z budoucnosti z roku 2514, Isaac Clarke a John Carver...
1. Trosky a těla

Nové místo činu nebylo takové klasické nebo normální tak jak na to je Booth zvyklí.

"To musela být pecka," řekl Hodgins

"Máš pravdu 'Broukaři'," řekl Booth

Brennanová si klekla a začala místo činu zkoumat. Vypadalo to trochu jako část vesmírné lodě zaražené z poloviny do země.

"Vypadá to jako mimozemská loď..." dodal Aubrey a nevypadal taky zrovna nadšeně.

"Snad nám důkaz nezabaví," řekla Cam

Brennanová při průzkumu místa činu se zastavila a polkla když uviděla rozpůlené tělo od krve v polovině toho možného kovového stroje.

"Myslím že bude lepší když si vezmeme dýchací masky a obleky na biohazard, nevíme co to je a jestli je to skutečně z vesmíru tak nevíme jaké nemoci to mohlo přinést," řekla Brennanová ostatním když chtěla místo činu prozkoumat více ale to tělo ji zarazilo.

"Jako ve Vetřelci," dodal s úsměvem Hodgins

"Bůh ví co to je," řekl Booth

Slunce hezky svítilo a krásně prosvicovalo místo činu.

Brennanová přišla k Boothovi a řekla; "Zarazilo mě to tělo, sice byla vidět trochu lebka ale připadalo mi že má víc končetin než člověk,"

"Udělala jsi dobře 'Kůstko'," řekl Booth

"Haló, zavolejte lidi z biohazardu!" zavolal Booth na ostatní od FBI.

"Tělo je ještě z většiny pokryté tkání...mám pocit že v tom stroji jich bude více," dodala Brennanová

"Budu se modlit aby to najednou neožilo," řekl Aubrey a vytáhl si z kapsy tyčinku _Mars_.

"Já taky." řekl si pro sebe Booth


	2. krev

Booth šel do institutu aby zjistil jak to 'Kůstce' jde.

"Tak jsem tady, počkat..." řekl Booth a zahvízdal když uviděl zónu v karanténě.

"Stroj byl příliš velký aby se vešel do institutu Boothe," řekla Brennanová

"V těch oblecích vypadáte jako byste vypadli z Resident Evil," řekl Booth

Booth se z dálky podíval a uviděl tam několik těl které se podařilo do institutu dostat.

"Skutečně nevypadají jako lidé," řekl Booth

"Snad to neoživne," řekl Aubrey který tam právě přišel

"Proč si všichni myslíte že těla najednou ožijí?" zeptala se Brennanová

"Nevíme odkud to pochází..." řekl Hodgins

"že jo Angie?" dodal a podíval se na Angelu která z toho vypadala znechuceně, protože takové ostatky ještě neviděla.

"Udělám toxikologii," řekla všem Cam

"Já půjdu ještě prozkoumat místo činu," řekl Booth a odešel


	3. Dva neznámí

**Odpoledne ve _13:00_** **u místa činu**

Booth si vytáhl svoji pistoli, trosky které se nepodařilo do institutu dostat, zůstali tady.

Booth na zemi uviděl vystřelené náboje vedle čerstvé kaluže krve.

"To je puch," řekl a opatrně kolem té krvavé louže prošel.

Trosky plavidla už začínali pomalu zarůstat přírodními živly.

Zarazilo ho když uslyšel nádech, zastavil se a otočil se.

Byla to lidská postava. Bytosti modře zářila záda a oči modře zářily. Byly dvě.

Druhé taky modře zářila záda ale oči zářily červeně.

Booth vůbec nevěděl co nebo kdo to je ale obě byli ozbrojené.

Než by Booth stačil něco říct, bytost z červeně zářícíma očima chtěla na něho zaútočit pěstí.

Nebyl to tajemný tvor ale člověk v jakémsi futuristickém vesmírném obleku.

" **Dost Carvere** **! Jsme na Zemi** , **to není necromorph** "

 _Necromorph,_ slovokteré v Boothovi vyvolalo spoustu otázek

Booth slyšel toho prvního, ten si sundal masku a ten co ho srazil k zemi taky.

"Na tu časovou smyčku jsme nenarazili jen tak Claarku! Viděl jsi co ti zkurvenci udělali této planetě, našemu domovu..." řekl ten druhý

Booth se chystal ze zajetí dostat, viděl jejich tváře. První už začínal být pomalinku starým mužem, měl černé vlasy a vousy které už pomalu začali šedivět a druhý mladší byl plešatý s krátkým knírem.

Booth do něho praštil a podařilo se mu odsud dostat- nebyl tam sám, byli tam i další z FBI takže bylo jasné že ti dva muži na které Booth narazil skončí na výslechu ale zároveň se našla spousta nových důkazů, jako zbraně a obleky které vypadají že nejsou z této doby.

"TAK A DOST FBI!!" Booth uslyšel ostatní z FBI, kteří tam byli posláni též.

 _"Tento případ skončí kontroverzí,"_ řekl si Booth pro sebe když ty dva muže zatkli.


End file.
